


Reunion

by infinimato



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinimato/pseuds/infinimato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blossom returns to the City of Townsville for a funeral, after some years away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

It mostly looked the same, she noted. It had been a few years since she had been back to the City of Townsville. She wondered if The Mayor was the same. She wondered about Miss Bellum. She wondered why she came a few days early, what memories she was trying to stir up.

As she walked the streets people smiled and sometimes said Hello. Sometimes they appeared to recognize her, but she knew she looked different since dying her hair a more adult auburn and losing the big bow.

She went to the park and sat on a bench, watching everyday life. Parents and nannies with babies and toddlers sunned themselves as dogs ran and played with each other and their owners. Sometimes she missed this place.

She felt rather than saw someone sit next to her. She cursed herself mentally; she'd become a bit slack on her defenses. She still had enemies in Townsville. She needed to keep that in mind.

She turned her head to see one of their -former- most fearsome enemies.

"Blossom," he said, "It has been many years. A long time it has been. Many a day has passed. I have retired from the supervillian business. No longer do I try to do things they call illegal."

She smiled wryly. "I've retired from the superhero business, too, Mojo."

"Once I would have wrapped my hands around your pretty unbreakable neck. Kill you, I wanted. That time has passed. Why are you here? Would you like a banana?" he asked, holding one out to her.

"Thanks, Mojo," she gratefully took it. She hadn't realized she was hungry until then. "I'm just... visiting."

"You cannot fool Mojo Jojo!" he exclaimed, "I know about the Professor! Know about him I do! I have heard of his passing! His death is known to me!" Mojo sniffed, as if holding back tears. "I will miss him, too."

"Yeah, well. You were kinda the bane of his existence, you know, Mojo?" She regretted the words immediately. This wasn't the time for antagonizing him. "Sorry, Mojo, that was out of line."

They were both silent for a time, watching the people go by, then he said, softly, "No, you are right. More correct you cannot be. There is truth in your words. I... should have made up with him before he died."

On an impulse she gathered the monkey into her arms and hugged him. "It's ok, Mojo," she told him. "Nobody knew he was going to go. Buttercup said it was quick and painless. He was gone before any of us knew he was even ill." She patted his back. "Are you going to come to the funeral?"

Mojo pulled back sharply. "I fear I would not be welcome there. Shunned I would be!"

"Oh, Mojo," Blossom sighed, "Times have changed. I doubt my sisters will care. Well, Buttercup might throw a wrench, but that's just because she's a mechanic."

Mojo giggled. "She is a fine mechanic. Many people I know take their vehicles to Buttercup Motors. A good reputation she has."

"I'm glad to hear that. Things... haven't been the same between us since we grew apart," she confessed. "Buttercup stayed here, I'm at University at Wossamatta, and Bubbles is working for some government agency. 'Department of Mesh Stockings' is all she'll tell me. We turned the crimefighting over to three girls from Japan." She sighed again. "Life has changed so much."

She started to rise. "I should head back to my hotel now. It was nice seeing you, Mojo."

"No!" Mojo cried. "You should not stay in a hotel! A hotel is not where you should stay. You should stay somewhere better! You will come stay with me at my observatory. The observatory is where you will stay." He looked up at her, almost shyly, adding, "Please?"

She stared at him a moment, considering. "How big is your bed?"

Mojo smiled a big smile, "My bed is big enough. Enough room in my bed! More than one can easily fit in my bed. The bed is large. I have a big bed!" And then he stood up, holding out his hand to her.

She reached out and took it. "OK, Mojo. Hey, wanna watch a movie tonight? Got any popcorn?"

"Popcorn I have! I can make popcorn! Eating popcorn is a great thing. We will watch a movie and have popcorn!"

"Great," she replied, "But none of that Anime stuff, ok?"

"Fine with me," he said, and they walked off into the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Mojo Jojo.


End file.
